


Kuddles and Koala's

by GillyTweed



Series: Prompt Fics [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Lexa is a cute whiny baby, Shes cold, and wants her girlfriends, prompt, pure fluff, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: I wrote this for some friends who are freaking out about the US election. It's 100% pure fluff so hopefully it helps some other people that are stressing out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone's doing okay with the election going on. At this point in time, I've never been happier to be a Canadian. I hope this fluffy fic helps in some way. For any US readers, stay strong.

It was cold. Way too cold to even think about getting out of bed. Snow had fallen the night before, creating beautiful patterns of frost on the window panes and blanketed the world in a covering of pristine white. It was gorgeous, but cold. Much too cold to even move from under the comforter. 

However, there was one problem. 

Her girlfriends were currently going about their days and not in bed keeping their poor third warm. She could hear them clattering around the kitchen, the smell of Clarke’s favourite pasta dish wafting from down the hall. She could hear Costia laughing, loud and hard, no doubt at something Clarke said or did. The sound made her happy and irritated at the same time. 

They were happy and warm while she was freezing her butt off. She grunted as she rolled over, burritoing herself in the thick comforter. Slowly, she sat up, eyes squinting as she pulled the blanket up over her nose. Inching over to the edge of the bed, she lowered her foot gingerly to the cold floorboards, flinching at the chill. Decidit was better to just move quickly, she hopped off the bed and shuffled down the hall, following the warm scent of food and her girlfriends laughs. 

She entered the kitchen with a groan, making a beeline to the girlfriend whose hands weren’t currently full of cooking utensils. Costia laughed (god she loved her laugh) as her arms wrapped around her third, pulling her and the thick comforter onto her lap. 

“Hey, Lex. You okay?”

“Cold.”

She didn’t want to say anything else as she buried her face in Costia’s neck. The kitchen was warmer, smelling of fresh food and had her girlfriends but she still wanted to feel them closer. Her arms snaked around Costia’s waist, a whined building in her throat. Her feet still felt cold and, despite it’s thickness, the comforter only warded off the cold so much. 

She remained pressed to Costia. Listening as she and Clarke chatted about this and that as the blonde moved about the kitchen, stirring food, setting out plates. It isn’t until she feels a warm hand gently rubbing her neck and calm words in her ear does she even think of moving. 

“Come’on Lex, foods ready. I made garlic bread.”

Clarke speaks softly, a smile in her voice, and her touch is soothing. Even with the comforting sensations it didn’t stop another whine from escaping. Both Clarke and Costia chuckled lightly. 

“We can cuddle all you want after we eat. I’ll even light some candles if you want.”

At Clarke’s offer, her head lifted slightly, squinting at the blonde and nodding her approval. The blonde smiled as she turned to begin putting food on plates, putting two portions in front of Costia’s chair because it didn’t look like Lexa was moving anytime soon. Lexa allowed herself to be shuffled and adjusted so Costia could cradle her in one arm and eat with the other. She remained wrapped in her comforter, not wanting to risk letting any of the cooler air in her small cocoon. 

Clarke finishes eating before Costia, so she wasn’t that surprised when the older girl shuffled her over to the blonde. Clarke just smiled and hugged her tight, dragging the younger brunettes plate of food over to her side of the table. She didn’t argue or resist when a fork full of pasta was presented to her, simply opening her mouth and eating without complaint. 

Under normal, not cold as butts, circumstances, she’d be indignant at the thought of someone else feeding her. She could take care of herself just fine thank you very much, but it was nice to be pampered in such a way, especially when it was just. So. Cold. 

She tried to ignore the smiles her girlfriends shared across the table as Clarke fed her, but her body betrayed her as she blushed. To try and hide the sudden flush, she covered her face in the comforter, only coming out for bitefuls of food. Once her plate was cleared, long after her girlfriends were finished, Costia stood, padding over to pick up her currently whiney girlfriend. 

Wanting more contact with someone, the shorter brunette took the opportunity to wrap her legs around Costia’s waist, essentially trapping the older girl in a koala hug. Her actions drew laughs from both her partner's, low chuckles that created a warm feeling in her stomach. 

She clung to Costia as she moved, walking back towards their shared room. The hallway was colder than the kitchen, prompting her to once again bury her face in the older girl’s shoulder. Peeking behind them, she could see Clarke trailing after them, a lighter and several candles in her arms. The blonde was smiling affectionately, but her grin grew wider when she saw Lexa looking at her. 

They made it to their room without trouble. Costia carried her with ease, being several inches taller and going to the gym on a regular basis. She took advantage of her superior strength at every opportunity. Lifting her girlfriends in hugs, or moving them from their seats on the couch so she could sit in their place. Of course, it was all playful, and it did come in handy in situations such as the current one.

When they reached the bed, Costia set her down gently, ensuring she was still wrapped in the comforter, before going over to the closet to grab more blankets. Clarke puttered around the room, setting out and lighting a multitude of candles, illuminating the slowly darkening room. The calming scent of lavender soon filled the room, making her eyes droop with tiredness. Blankets were slowly piled up around her, and soon her girlfriends were climbing into bed on either side, both clad in their pyjamas. They cuddled closer, arranging blankets, pillows and limbs until all three of them were wrapped tight together in a cocoon of warmth. 

Lexa sighed in contentment as she felt their arms around her, pulling her close and warming her with the contact. The blankets created the perfect weight atop her body, and kept the encroaching chill at bay. Two twin kisses were pressed to her temples as her eyes drifted shut, the blend of soothing sensations lulling her to sleep. This was exactly what she wanted. 

Warmth, comfort and her two favourite people in the world.  
  
Everything was perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
